Switching Styles
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Because of a request from Mr. NoHands, Apetrully allows Hope to go on a mission with First Squad, Alpha Girl, and Kowloon as long as Hope acts as a representative of Big Green for a fight between twins and just watch the professionals fight these two. But what if these twins have a rather odd way of fighting?
1. Chapter 1

The commander of Big Green let out a small sigh, staring at the envelope in his hand as he remembers a little request Mr. NoHands ask for, which is to let Hope go to one of their missions. Apetrully didn't really want Hope to go since since these missions can get dangerous, but Mr. NoHands's reasoning for this was: _"Hope have been living here in Big Green for two years and haven't been on a single mission with any of us. I know she's not an exact official member of Big Green and is rather a residence of Big Green, but she should have an experience of what we do. Someday, Hope will have to be alone and there will be enemies after her. This might be a good thing for her to just go on at least one mission for the experience of it, commander."_

 _I guess Hope should learn what we do around here, but I don't want her to get hurt either._ Apetrully thought as he stood in front of Hope's bedroom door.

The commander continue to stare at the white envelope, as he silently gulped. Inside the envelope was an invitation to this small event, saying that if anyone is able to defeat these duo in a battle, they'll happily join any group who've defeated them, along with some directions to this area. Apetrully thought it would be good for Big Green if they have a couple of more members join their cause. He knew Hope wouldn't be able to fight in this, but maybe she could represent Big Green instead of him and just watch the others fight these two for the win. The commander pray that those two future members wouldn't make the pink and white monkey compete in this challenge or anything else that would be weird by force.

With a simple knock on the door, it was quickly answered by Hope. There was a smile on her face when the pink and white monkey notice Apetrully and said, "Hi, Apetrully. What are you doing here?"

Apetrully took in a deep breathe and present the envelope to Hope, saying, "Can you represent Big Green for me?"

"Represent?" Hope said, taking the envelope and opening it to see what's in it.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Hope said, "You want me to represent Big Green at this event. Kind of like a mission? You've never asked me to do something like that before, Apetrully."

"Yes. Just a simple mission for you. All you have to do is to represent Big Green and watch the others fight these duo. Maybe you could even cheer the members of Big Green on while you watch them. Nothing else." Apetrully said.

"Well... I do need to get out of Big Green more besides staying in my room to do my usual thing all day." Hope said, staring at the invitation. "I guess I'll do this mission, Apetrully."

A slightly relieved look was on the commander's face, but there was still this sickening feeling in his gut that tells him it might not work out well yet he did tried his best to brush it off.

 _I have to ask Woo the Wise if he could make a signal for Hope._ Apetrully thought.

 _Sweet Arceus, I'm actually going on a mission. Apetrully had never ask me to go on a mission before! I would have ask him if I could go on a simple mission, like a delivery mission with Second Squad or something like that, but there wasn't really that much of a chance to ask him._ Hope thought.

Hope wrapped her arm around the commander's neck, making him feel a bit stiff, and said with a big smile, "Don't worry, Apetrully. I'll make sure to do a great job with this mission. You can count on me!"

 _Let's just pray for that this mission goes well._ Apetrully thought, hoping for nothing bad will happen to them during the mission.

"So, who are these duo at the event?" Hope suddenly ask the commander.

"Huh? Oh, well... The duo are twins, a girl and a boy, who goes by the name of Gianna and Daisuke Liuhan." Apetrully said. "They're not exactly that well known, except for requesting for fights with certain people and animals, rarely been beaten, and wearing odd costumes during these fights."

 _Okay. How are they not well known for that? Those sound like impressive things to me, except for the 'odd costume' part. I guess that's pretty weird. Also, their names sound really weird if you ask me._ Hope thought to herself, trying to make some sense of this.

"Who are going to this event?" Hope ask.

"First Squad, except for Mr. NoHands. Oh yeah, also Alpha Girl and Kowloon are coming along too." Apetrully said.

"...Why are Alpha Girl and Kowloon coming to this event?"

"We do need a little boost since the the duo rarely been beaten before."

"I guess that's kind of reasonable." Hope pounded her fist into her hand and said, "Alright. I'll make sure to do a good job as a representative of Big Green and watch First Squad and the others. I have to get ready!"

As Hope quickly closes the door, Apetrully turn towards the direction of Woo's room and quietly said, "Let's hope that this will be a regular mission and nothing else. Please let that be it and nothing else."


	2. Chapter 2

"Apetrully..." Hope said with a small pout on her lips as the commander tightens the strings to the signal on the pink and white monkey's head.

The signal was practically the same exact design as Apetrully's, but the only difference was Hope's signal was a bit weaker than Apetrully's since there wasn't enough time to strengthen it for harsh conditions, but Woo was sure that as long as Hope doesn't do anything challenging, he was sure this signal is fine. Hopefully, the pink and white monkey would keep her promise.

"Sorry. I just want to make sure it's secure." Apetrully said with a slight nervous chuckle, taking a step back from her.

The two stood outside, right next to the waters Big Green is in, waiting for the others to come out. The commander let go of the signal's strings and said, "Are you sure you're okay with this mission?"

"You. All I have to do is represent Big Green, and watch, and maybe cheer them on." Hope said with a simple nod, holding onto her pink and black backpack. "Maybe read some manga too. I have no idea if this is going to a long battle or not."

"Okay then." Apetrully said, still a little worry about this.

Hope sighed until she saw Alpha Girl, Kowloon, and First Squad, except for Mr. NoHands, walking towards them. The pink and white monkey smiled widely and saluted, saying, "Reporting for duty, guys."

"...She's coming with us?" Mighty Ray said, shock along with some of the other members of Big Green.

"Just to temporarily represent Big Green instead of me and watch you fight." Apetrully said, placing his hands on Hope's shoulders. "Make sure to protect her from anything that could hurt her."

"Yup." Hope said.

"I guess that's alright." Sonia said as some of the others agreed.

Hope turn her head towards the commander and said, "See you later, Apetrully."

"Goodbye." Apetrully said, waving goodbye to them as he watches them walk away to their destination.

 _I hope they'll be okay._ Apetrully thought.

Hope pull out the the invitation from her backpack to check the directions and said, "So this event is in the desert?"

"Yup..." Jumpy said.

"You're lucky." Kowloon said to the pink and white monkey. "You get to do nothing besides watch us fight these twins."

"And maybe cheer you guys on, along with some other stuff like reading manga." Hope quickly added.

"The commander should had given you a more useful mission."

"At least I was invited."

"I went on two missions with First Squad! And the commander asked me to go with them! You have no right to say that!"

Alpha Girl grab them by the back of their heads, and hit them with each other's heads. Kowloon and Hope let out a cry of pain as Alpha Girl said, "You two are not going to argue while we're on this mission."

"Yes, Alpha Girl..." Kowloon and Hope said, looking at the ground.

* * *

Later in the desert, Hope shouted while throwing her hands up in the air, "Finally! We're here!"

As the group from Big Green were sweating buckets from the desert sun, they stood in front of a large, white building with no windows. There was only a pair of double doors and a sign that says, _Come in if you want to enter or watch the fight._

Lin Chung and Kowloon pushed the double doors open, allowing the others to enter. Once the doors were closed, it was pitch black in the building.

"Please don't tell me that this is a trap." Hope said. "At least it's cool in here. Does this place have air-conditioning?"

Soon, spotlights appeared. Each landing on rows and rows of mannequins that each display a different costume, which includes a style for the opposite gender, along with some small changing rooms that were at each side and corner of the room.

The group stared in shock at the costumes, but Hope's eyes were sparkling with great amazement and shouted, "Oh my Goddess Madoka!"

The pink and white monkey ran up to one of the costumes and shouted, "It's a costume of Goddess Madoka!"

A wave of confusion soon came over the monkey as Hope said, "Why is the costume of Ultimate Madoka in a cage? Along with the costume of Devil Homura? Actually all the costumes of really, really powerful characters are locked in cages. Why's that?"

"Who cares? We just-" Alpha Girl stop talking when she notice a sign that says, _To enter the fight, you must wear a costume._

"Really? We have to wear a costume?" Mighty Ray said. "That's stupid!"

"At least, some of the costumes look good." Sonia said.

"Can I pick your costumes for you?" Hope excitedly ask the group. "I know these characters or at least some of them."

"Well, just as long as they're not embarrassing." Alpha Girl said.

* * *

Later... "I said, 'not embarrassing'." Alpha Girl complained, narrowing her eyes.

Alpha Girl wore a red and dark navy blue sailor uniform that shows off her stomach, and a pair of white shoes. The uniform have a red and yellow kerchief that look like a pair of eyes with a X on the right 'eye', and suspenders that connected the shirt and the skirt. On Alpha Girl's right hand was a red glove.

"Come on. You're dressed as Ryuko Matoi. She's so awesome!" Hope exclaimed as she put on a red clip-on highlight in Alpha Girl's hair.

As Hope comb Alpha Girl's hair into Ryuko's style, Sonia came out of the changing rooms and ask, "How's this?"

The pink and white monkey gave the short-haired girl a thumbs up and said, "You make a great Nami!"

Mystique Sonia was wearing an orange miniskirt with two, white rings on the side, a white and blue, striped, short-sleeved shirt, and brown, high-heeled boots.

"Thanks." Sonia said with a smile yet looked a bit confuse.

 _I have no idea who Nami is, but at least she got great style._ Sonia thought.

"I kind of like this costume." Kowloon said as he approach the group with Mighty Ray by his side.

Kowloon was dressed in orange, angular sunglasses, darkly colored pants held up by a white belt with dots on them, bandages wrapped around his forearms and abdomen, brown sandals, and a long, red cape with orange flames on the bottom and a black skull wearing white sunglasses in the middle.

Mighty Ray wore brown shorts, white socks, brown shoes, a dark blue and red jacket, a red armband, red and yellow goggles, white bandages around his abdomen, and a necklace with a small drill.

"Just be glad that I've shown you the costume of the most awesomest and the most manliest guy ever, Kowloon. I'm serious about that." Hope said with a smile that was a bit too wide.

"Wow, really?" Kowloon said, tugging on the cape.

"Who am I suppose to be?" Might Ray ask, raising an eyebrow.

"A legendary hero when he was 14." Hope said simply answered. There was no indication on her face that says she's kidding about that.

"...You seriously need to show me these anime stuff."

"I'll happily do that after this."

Hope let out an excited gasp as she saw Jumpy slightly dragging Lin Chung to the group.

Jumpy wore a blue, white, and pink cap with a white X on it and holes for his ears, a white and yellow striped tank top, and orange shorts.

As for Lin Chung, he was dressed in a white and blue sailor uniform that looked rather militaristic and regal, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets, gold adornments along the sides, a blue metal band with three clasps on the upper part of the left sleeve, and white and blue boots.

"If your hair was black and your eyes were blue, you might be a good-looking male Satsuki." Hope said.

"Wait, this character is originally female?" Lin Chung said.

"Yeah. It's so cool that the cosplay look like something a male Satsuki would wear."

Lin Chung let out a small sigh and said, "I would like to say that we have to go, but..." The group look at the pink and white monkey, who was dressed in a strange costume herself.

Hope wore a blue and white school uniform, a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it, geta shoes, a belt with twi, large, black and red four-pointed stars on it, red spiked cuffs on her wrists, a large, black coat hung over her shoulders with gold metals on the collar, red spikes on the shoulders and gold weapons inside of it, and golden brass knuckles with the name "MAKO" engraved on it.

"I'm sure the twins would allow me to wear this without fighting them." Hope said, lifting up her cap to show the signal is still on her head.

A small passage of silence pass by until Hope said, "Come on! This is my only chance to cosplay that's high quality! This cape actually have gold weapons on it and the red threads in the cape looks like they could be Life Fibers. It's that good!"

Once again, Lin Chung let out a small sigh, but said, "Okay, if the twins would let you."

Hope let out a small squeal as she skip towards where the battlefield should be while the group of Big Green members walk behind you.

* * *

Behind the warehouse filled with costumes was a pretty large battle that seem to be made out of sandstone, nearly blending in the desert's sand except for the fact that there's a bright red border around the battlefield. Right in the middle of the battlefield was a orange-red, circle-shaped tile made out of gems.

"What's with the border?" Mighty Ray said as Hope slowly approach the battlefield's red border.

"Stop right there!" A voice of an older woman shouted, causing the pink and white monkey to squeak and jump away from the battlefield.

The group notice a young women in her late twenties approaching them, but stop when she reach the red border. The young woman have long, black hair tied up into a ponytail with a black ribbon, and dark brown eyes. She wore a red outfit, and held a modular spear.

"Oh my goodness. You're dressed as Kyoko Sakura from Madoka Magica!" Hope said with a big smile across her face. "You even got her modular spear!"

The young woman's eyes widen as a look of shock appears on her face, which cause the pink and white monkey to look confuse. The young woman slightly shook her head, and ask, "Are you entering the battle?"

"They are, but not me." Hope said, pointing to the members of Big Green. "I'm just acting as a representative of Big Green, so I just have to watch. I hope you don't mind me wearing this costume."

A relieved look appears on the woman's face as she said, "It's okay. Just make sure you stay away from the battlefield, especially the border."

"Got it." Hope said, giving her a thumbs up.

As the pink and white monkey took a few steps away from the red border, the woman said, "My name is Gianna Liuhan. The battle will start once my brother comes."

Watching the warriors walk off to the middle of the battlefield, Hope thought, _I'm pretty sure they'll be able to defeat these twins, even if they're dressed like anime characters. Right?_

She allow herself to sit on the sandy ground with her knees to her chest and Yaksha by her side as the pink and white monkey said to herself, "Right."

* * *

 **AN: These are the anime characters they're dressed as.**

 **Alpha Girl - Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill)**

 **Mystique Sonia - Nami (One Piece, before time skip)**

 **Kowloon - Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

 **Mighty Ray - Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, before time skip)**

 **Jumpy - Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece, after time skip)**

 **Lin Chung - male Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill)**

 **Hope Heaven - Mako Mankanshoku in her Two-Star Goku Uniform (Kill la Kill)**

 **Gianna Liuhan - Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**


End file.
